warriorstriviafandomcom-20200214-history
Feathertail
Feathertail is a muscular,Midnight, page 43 lightMidnight, allegiances silver-Night Whispers, page 308 grayMidnight, allegiances tabbyMidnight, page 43 she-catMidnight, allegiances with clearSecrets of the Clans, page 120 blue eyes,Midnight, allegiances and a plumy tail.Moonrise, page 64 Kit *Featherkit is born to Graystripe and Silverstream at Sunningrocks along with her brother, Stormkit. *Her mother, Silverstream, died giving birth (blood loss), despite Cinderpaw's efforts to save her, though she and her brother were barely saved by Yellowfang. *The kits are taken to ThunderClan to be with their father. They are nursed by Goldenflower, despite the fact she is already nursing Bramblekit and Tawnykit. *Soon after, RiverClan begins an argument with ThunderClan, saying that half-Clan kits usually go to their mother's Clan. Graystripe, not wanting to start a fight, takes Stormkit and Featherkit to RiverClan and stays there with them. They are first nursed by Greenflower, and later Mosspelt. *Featherkit and Stormkit are seen playing while Crookedstar mentions that Graystripe is trying hard to fit in. Apprentice *She becomes an apprentice, as Mistyfoot as her mentor. *Featherpaw, Stormpaw, Mistyfoot, and Stonefur are taken prisoners by Tigerstar for being half-clan cats. *Kept in a old fox-den and nearly starved to death, but Tigerstar brings out Stonefur and the apprentices. *He wants them all killed but Stonefur mentions that his loyalty is for RiverClan and there was no need to all the killing. *Tigerstar wants Stonefur to kill the apprentices but he refuses. *The apprentices watch Darkstripe (clumsily) fight Stonefur but Tigerstar thinks he is too weak and orders Blackfoot to kill Stonefur. *Stonefur is killed and the apprentices report Stonefur's death to Mistyfoot. *The three are brought to ThunderClan. *Mistyfoot and Featherpaw are trained by Graystripe. *Both of the apprentices kill Bone, along with Bramblepaw, Tawnypaw, Ashpaw, and Fernpaw. *In the manga of Crookedstar's Promise, she is shown playing with her brother Stormpaw/fur. Warrior *Chosen to journey to the Sun-Drown place by Oakheart in StarClan. *Her brother Stormfur accompanies her because they are always together. *When Squirrelpaw is stuck in a fence, Feathertail and Tawnypelt get her out by making her fur slippery. *Gets a sign about saltwater by StarClan. *Explains to Brambleclaw that Crowpaw isn't so bad, he is just lonely. *The cats encounter a dog and Feathertail is trapped. *Crowpaw saves her by distracting the dog. *Develops a slight crush on Crowpaw, being the only one who understands him and sees past his stubborness. *She wants to prove that Crowpaw is as brave and strong as any Warrior but Brambleclaw wanted to call him a stupid furball. *Soon, her affection for Crowpaw becomes more apparent; almost always together. *Stormfur is angered that Feathertail is nearly breaking the code as their parents did but she is very defensive, and they start to argue. *Saves the Clan cats and The Tribe of Rushing Water from Sharptooth by detatching a rock, crushing him but also killing her. *Is buried over the waterfall, which in the tribe is to honor great and honorary cave-guards. Family *Her mother is Silverstream. *Her father is Graystripe. *Her brother is Stormfur. *Her half-brother is Bumblestripe. *Her half-sisters are Briarlight and Blossomfall. Death *Killed in Moonrise in the Tribe of Rushing Water's cave *Detatches a sharp rock from the cave roof, crushing Sharptooth but also killing herself Errors *She has mistakenly been described with amber eyes. Miscellaneous *She has RiverClan blood, because her mother is Silverstream. *She has SkyClan blood, because her great-aunt is Spottedleaf. *She has WindClan blood, because her grandmother, Willowbreeze, is half-WindClan. *She has ThunderClan blood, because her father is Graystripe. References and Citations Category:RiverClan Cats Category:Female Category:StarClan Cats